


Take Me All The Way

by Sincestiel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Dirty Talk, J-Squared, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Slavery, slight underage (unspecified), spnkinkmeme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincestiel/pseuds/Sincestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jared is led from his little room to be inspected by a prospective buyer, it's been two weeks since he's been touched by another person.  And even then it was only a short and perfunctory medical examination.  He thinks about slipping, 'accidentally' falling against the guard leading him to the viewing room.  Just… anything to be touched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me All The Way

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a fill for [this](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/78939.html?thread=28606555#t28606555) prompt. But I got off course, as often happens when I try to write for a prompt, and it turned into something the prompter didn't really request. So I'm posting here instead.

When Jared is led from his little room to be inspected by a prospective buyer, it's been two weeks since he's been touched by another person. And even then it was only a short and perfunctory medical examination. He thinks about slipping, 'accidentally' falling against the guard leading him to the viewing room. Just… anything to be touched.

He can admit that, due to raging teenage hormones, most of that need is purely sexual. Because, unlike other kids his age who _haven't_ been offered up as Companions, he's not even allowed to touch himself. The chastity belt he wears ensures that. But there's also a part of him that would give just about anything for something as simple as a hug, a touch to his hand, just skin against skin in some form.

But he won't be getting that unless someone purchases him. And as much as that thought terrifies him, because everyone's heard horror stories of sadistic and uncaring masters, he also kind of hopes it happens soon. He's tired of waiting, unsure of his fate. And he's so fucking tired of being deprived of human contact while also being denied even the simplest form of self-pleasure.

Jared is led into a solid white room, no contrast in color at all from floor to ceiling. In the center of the room is a metal table, silver and reflecting light from the hanging bulb directly over it. Everything is bright and pristine and Jared instantly hates it. But he bites back any comment he might make under normal circumstances, because standing there, in the corner chatting with one of the facility doctors, has to be the man who's considering buying him. And Jared wants this to go well. Doesn't dare want this man to think he's insolent or disobedient in any way.

The man's back is turned to him as Jared is ushered up onto the cold table and his hiss draws the man's attention. For a moment, Jared is stunned. His previous potential buyers had not been easy on the eyes. And that is what he was expecting today. But this man is absolutely breathtaking. 

He's tall, but only an inch or two taller than Jared himself – so it's likely Jared will outgrow him eventually. He's not over or under weight. Trim in all the right places. Lightly freckled skin and full, pink lips. And holy shit Jared has never in his life seen green the color of his eyes.

Anymore Jared is in a perpetual state of need, but this man makes him twitch. Leak. Want. And god he really hopes that he's not a prick and that he's interested. Because Jared thinks he might not mind so much living to please him.

"Pretty," is the first thing he says, and unlike the visitors who usually come here, he doesn't direct the word to the doctor or the guard. He's looking directly at Jared. He's speaking to Jared. Aside from orders here and there, no one's really spoken to him in weeks. Not since he finished his basic training and was officially put on the market.

"Definitely one of our finer specimens," The doctor agrees, "Though he does have a tendency to speak out of turn on occasion. We're going to work on breaking that in the few weeks before he's rehomed. So, if you're interested and can provide a down payment, we'll start the process today."

The man doesn't comment on that and his eyes still haven't left Jared's face. Which is kind of strange. Jared has been inspected a time or two before, and those men always seemed more interested in his cock and balls or his ass. Never his face.

But then the chastity belt is removed and Jared's hands are restrained and the doctor motions the man forward with a curt, "Take your time. And feel free to explore orifices. Fingers only. There's lubrication on the small table."

After that, the man's eyes sweep over his frame almost hungrily and Jared shivers under the intense gaze. It doesn't feel nearly as dirty as it has before. In fact, it doesn't really feel dirty at all. Jared wants this man to touch him. Or course, that just could be the deprivation. But Jared doesn't think so. Because until now it's just been a desire for _someone_ to touch him. Or, better yet, for him to be allowed to touch himself. But just now, he'd much rather have this man's hands on him than his own.

"I'm Jensen," the man greets him as he leans over the table and Jared can feel the warmth of his hands where he's propping himself. Almost but not quite touching. Goosebumps break out over his skin and he arches upward.

Jensen chuckles darkly but there's nothing ominous about it. Just amusement and perhaps a little pity.

Turning his head, Jensen asks the doctor, "How long has it been since he's come?"

"He's milked weekly," is the reply and Jared has to bite his tongue to keep from screaming. Because those milkings? They're just a way to relieve pressure and keep him 'healthy.' There's no pleasure in that for him.

"That's not what I asked," Jensen says and Jared smirks. He kind of likes the man, he thinks. Past the physical of course, because what's not to like about that.

"He has not been allowed pleasurable ejaculation in four months. Sensory deprivation is an excellent training tool."

Jensen scoffs and shakes his head, turning back to Jared, "That's going to change right now, sweetheart. You're gonna come for me, okay?"

And it really feels like Jensen's asking for his approval. Like maybe he wouldn't touch if Jared wasn't okay with it. But Jared so is. Needs it even. And hell, even if this man doesn't buy him – and he really doesn't even want to think about that – at least he'll get a little relief.

Jared nods and Jensen smiles warmly. Reaching out with one hand, Jensen touches his forehead, just brushing the hair away. But the touch is glorious and Jared gasps, couldn't contain it even if he wanted to. But Jensen seems pleased by his response so he's not too worried.

"What's your name, baby?"

Jared knows Jensen already knows. He has to. But he doesn't want to start off running his mouth now. Not when the possibility of getting off is looming over him and could still be jerked away.

"Jared."

"Hm," Jensen nods and lets his finger trail down the side of Jared's face, "I like it. Are you gonna be mine, Jared? Come home with me and let me take care of you?"

What? That's not… Companions are meant to care for their masters. To provide their masters with anything and everything they might desire. Not the other way around. The confusion must show on Jared's face, because Jensen leans farther over to whisper in his ear.

"I'm going to take such good care of you, baby. You're never going to go this long without coming again, do you understand? Young boy like you… god, it must be killing you. All those hormones and no relief."

Jensen's lips brush his jaw as he lifts up and Jared bites back a moan as his head jerks automatically into the touch. But then Jensen's hand is on his stomach. No teasing brushes. No soft touches. Just the flat of his palm and all five fingers splayed over his abdomen and Jared would come up off the table if he wasn't tied down. As it is, his hips hitch and his shoulders flex. And the muscles in his legs pull taut as his toes curl. 

Just that, the feel of a hand on him has him on edge. And it's not even like he's being touched in an erogenous zone. But, honestly, as long as he's gone without, his whole body is probably an erogenous zone.

Jared looks up, panting and still trying to get a hold on his twitching muscles, and Jensen's smiling. Though, he seems almost sad and Jared has no clue why because this is fucking awesome. Even with the audience.

"I'm so sorry they did this to you, sweetheart," he seems genuinely sorry, but Jared can't even fathom why. It's not as if Jensen had any control over it. And Jared has long since accepted his place, even if he isn't always happy about it.

Jensen's fingers move then and even though he knows where they're going, he's still not prepared for the feel of a hand wrapping around his hard and straining cock.

"Oh god," Jared grits out and then flinches because he's not supposed to-

"That's it," Jensen says, unperturbed by Jared's outburst, "Tell me how much you like it, baby. It feels good?" He encourages and Jared nods quickly, pushing his hips up, silently begging for more.

Jensen casts a glance over his shoulder, probably at the doctor who's still in the room. Seemingly satisfied with what he sees, he leans over, an almost wicked gleam in his eye. Jared tenses, but has the presence of mind not to say anything, when Jensen's lips press very briefly to his.

No one's ever… Jared's never been kissed. That's not supposed to happen until he's been bought. It's a purity, much like his virginity, that he is required to hold near and dear and defend with his life if necessary. That purity is only for his master's pleasure and Jensen has just…

"Don't fret. Shh," Jensen soothes, the words spoken quietly into Jared's neck, "I said you're going home with me, right? You're as good as mine. Trust me."

Jared takes a deep breath and tries to calm down. It's okay. And even if Jensen doesn't take him, who will ever know? Besides, he thinks if he could choose someone to offer his lips to for the first time, he'd want it to be Jensen either way. Of course, maybe it's just the fact that his dick is being rather expertly massaged for the first time in months and he's on the verge of coming that is making him feel like that. But he doesn't care. Stops caring about anything at all when Jensen starts speaking steadily into his ear.

"Get you home and give you a bath, baby. Wash the stink of this place off of you. And then you're going to bed with me. I'm gonna lick you open. Take my time. Get my tongue as deep into you as I can. Think you'll like that?"

Jared starts to nod, but Jensen almost snaps, "Out loud, only for me to hear."

"Yes," and as an afterthought, because he really wants it, he adds, "Please."

"So polite," Jensen responds, a grin obvious in his voice and the way his face pulls tight against Jared's, "Bet you'll ask so nicely for my fingers in you, won't you? Beg me to slide them right in beside my tongue."

"God, please. Now," Jared requests because he's never had that. Never had someone penetrate him with the intention of making him feel good.

"Patience. You'll get it, sweetheart. Promise. My cock too. Want it buried in that pretty pink hole of yours. Want you to ride me. Come so hard for me. All over my chest."

Jensen's hand speeds up and Jared is sweating, letting out little moans and groans and shaking all over because it's been so long and he's almost there. So close.

"And you're gonna lick it off afterward. Clean me up with your lips and your tongue. And you're gonna love it, baby. I know you are."

"Yes… yes… I… yes," Jared grunts, fingers clenching with the need to get his hands on this gorgeous man. Anything, he thinks, anything you want as long as…

"And I'm going to pull you up against me, slide right back in to that wet, stretched hole… Hold you all night, sweetheart, with my cock still inside you. Fuck you awake in the morning."

That does it, Jared lets out a strangled cry as his whole body seizes up and fire runs rampant through his veins. He comes with Jensen's name on his lips, a plea, a prayer, a fucking need so fierce he's left breathless and aching.

"I don't think he needs further training," Jared hears as blackness encroaches on his vision, "Let's get the paperwork in order. I'd like to leave with him today."


End file.
